the monarch returns
by Surfer Princess Writer
Summary: Gil has come back into Sara's life after seventeen years of being dead. he now has big problums to deal with including a teenage daughter and her band driving him nuts,a pair of twin adoptive sons, teenage prank wars and more. Rating may go up later......
1. Graveyard meeting

It was a late December day in Las Vegas, it was the kind of day when you would expect to see kids playing with their parents in the park. However for one little baby girl it was the day of her father's funeral. Poor little Franny Grissom would never know her father.

Gilbert Grissom had been shot in the line of duty only two days after his daughter's birth. The whole night staff mourned his death. Sara ,his wife, held her tiny daughter as his casket was laid to rest. As soon as the last shovel of dirt was placed on the grave a monarch butterfly flew down and landed on the tiny baby's nose. Everyone smiled as she giggled at it. She was Gil's little girl all right. Tears slipped out of Sara's eyes because Gil said that Fran would be his little butterfly when he held her right after birth.

Seventeen years later the now seventeen year old, Fran Grissom, was walking to visit her father's grave. It was normal for her to visit his grave once a month. She walked towards his grave marker only to see a man standing there with a pot of butterfly blossoms in his hand..

"It seems that we had the same idea Sir." she said taking in the man's appearance. He seemed to be the bookish type. He wore a turtle neck and pressed cotton pants. His curly hair was trimmed neatly.

The man looked at her strangely making her back up. She knew that some people were creepy and wanted to make her the only child of Gilbert Grissom their prize. She had been trained to fight and scream like hell.

"You re smarter then you would appear but don't worry I was a friend of Gil's." he said hoping that she bought it. He was actually Gil. He was staring at his only daughter. She had long brown hair and warm blue eyes. She seemed to be a bit of a bookworm. She had pale skin and wore a simple tank top with faded blue jeans. In one hand she held a butterfly cage.

"I come here once a year to honor him memory." he said taking out a trowel. She helped him plant his flowers then took opened her cage twenty monarch butterflies. They flew around her making Gil chuckle. it was very lovely.

Gil smiled as he spoke "They are beautiful but fragile little things. Don't you think."

Fran gave him a look that said you crazy old man. "don't mistake their beauty for fragileness. Monarch butterflies fly for thousands of miles to reach Florida or Mexico." said the young lepidopterist as one landed on her face.

"Quite true, though fragile in appearance these lovely butterflies are strong. Just like you Ms..?" He didn't know that he was talking to his daughter.

"My name is Frances Grissom." she said tilting her head to the side something that she did when she was uncomfortable. Gil was shocked to finally meet his daughter. She was into butterflies like he was with cockroaches, totally in love with them.

"Oh Gil's daughter. I should have guessed when I saw the butterflies around you. Gil loved insects like some people like artwork." He said with a smile. She looked so sweet with the butterfly on her cheek.

Fran looked at him with curiosity in her blue eyes. She had never heard that. She really didn't know much about her father. Every time she asked about him her mother would get to sad about him. At age seven she had stopped asking about him.

"Really I never knew that. When ever I ask about Dad Mom goes all teary eyed." She hoped that he could tell her more about the man she ever got to know.

Gil understood why but he wanted his daughter to know him even if it was only memory of him she knew. "you need to ask her about your dad. Sometimes when we lose someone it hurts to only know you can see them in memories." he said as she gently shoed to little butterfly away.

She realized that he was right. She had never asked about Gil enough. She nodded as she walked away. Once she was far enough away Gil heard someone walking on the gravel path towards him. He turned to see Jim Brass standing there.

Jim Brass was a short balding man who knew why Gil was playing dead. The day after his daughter had been born Gil had received a death threat on his daughter's life. He had gone into hiding after faking his own death. Now he knew that his little girl had grown up safely.

"she is an amazing young lady, Gil. Sara raised her well." said Brass as he lit a cigarette. If Fran caught him smoking he was dead the girl had threatened to take his cigarette and burn him with it. She did it to him three time already.

"That she is Jim." he said as he watched his daughter leave the graveyard. She was some beautiful and full of life.

"Gil I think it is time to come back from the dead. It has been seventeen years since you went into hiding. I think the threat has passed. They deserve to know why we did this." Jim said also watching Fran as she left. She was so much like her father and mother.

He didn't mention to Gil that his daughter had implanted hearing aids. She had been deaf from a young age.

"Jim I can't disrupt their lives. Sara has probly moved on now." Said Gil as he felt his heart drop.

"Are you nuts Sara is still mourning you. Nick is the closest thing Fran has to a dad. Look Gil come with me to my place I have something that you should see." he dragged Gil to his place where he took out of his closet a box.

"This box is full of things that I have been getting from Fran since she could walk." he said as he opened it to reveal that it was full of home movies ,photos ,drawings ,crafts and written things that Fran had made or was in.

"Fran is really artistic and peaceful. She wrote this when she was nine. It is a poem." He handed the composition paper to Gil. The poem was simple but funny and moving.

What do you say to the daughter

Who will never know her father

Many would say nothing from the fear

That she would not like to hear

about the man they held dear

She then wants to kick their rears

Gil laughed for a nine year old she was really gifted at writing poetry. She had made it funny even though it was sad. She really wanted to know him.

"Gil she deserves to know the man she got her love of bugs and roller-costars from. She is old enough to understand now. Sara is the one I am worried about." said Jim as he took the poem back.

"Let me think about it okay Jimmy. Mind if I barrow the box." Gil asked wanting to know his daughter as she grew up.

"Go a head you can keep the photos and the movies I got more copies of them." Said Jim knowing that would Gil would come around after watching his daughter as she grew up through home movies.

Gil walked into his place and sat down on his chair and popped the first video it had tons of her first on it including her first time with an insect. With each video he realized that he had missed out on his one child growing up.

The next morning Jim found him sleeping in his chair with the last movie paused on a scene with Fran dancing with her friends at her birthday at the butterfly gardens. "Gil is it time." he asked already knowing the answer.

"yes it is Jim." said Gil standing up and cracking his back. He made a mental note to never sleep in his chair again.

"as your daughter would say 'about time you baka.'" said Jim as he and Gil drove towards Fran and Sara's home.

They pulled up to the apartment building that the two women lived. "it is a small place but they live in comfort." Said Jim as he forced Gil to the door. They could hear music playing inside of it. Jim rang the doorbell. The music stopped and they could hear footsteps coming to the door.

The door opened to reveal Fran in a blue and purple set of Pajamas. Jim smirked at her because she still had bed head. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Is everything okay Uncle Jim." she asked looking at them both. She was so sweet that Jim had to ruffle her hair.

"Nothing wrong Franny Bannanny. I just need to talk to you and your mother about Gil." he said gently but firmly. He knew how to get Fran to do as he told her.

"Hold on let me get mom out of bed that woman can sleep through a bomb blowing up." said Fran as she let them into the home. She walked quietly to her mother's room.

They sat down as they waited for Sara and Fran to come into the room. They smiled when they heard screaming from the room and saw Fran running for her life from a soaking wet Sara.

"They do this every morning. Fran poor a glass of water on Sara's stomach then runs." said Jim as he chuckled.

Fran finally sat down while her mother blew dried herself. Once both were sat down Jim said "Fran, Sara I want you to meet someone that has a long story for you. Meet Gilbert Grissom"

Fran paled while her mother flipped her lid. Gil waited until Fran and Jim had her tied to a chair. "Look at me Sara when I say this. I never wanted to hurt you but it was for Fran's protection. I only recently returned to Vegas. I met Fran in the grave yard yesterday when she come to visit my grave."

Fran sighed she understood now why he was gone for her life.


	2. the truth comes out

I apologize if it is not as good as the first chapter. I wrote that one for a school project. I own only my original charters and the plot.

Fran sighed she understood now why he was gone for her life but it didn't make it any easier for her. She ran into her room and slammed the door. She needed to think and could only do that right if she had her music. She dug around in her cd cases until found her favorite mixed cd. She put her headphones on her neck. She couldn't put them on her ears due to her hearing aids.

She found the one song that she seemed to think with best. She took out a notebook from under her bed and started to draw while she listened to her music and thought about what her father did for her. He had tried to protect her life and now he was back wanting to know her. She sighed her head was pounding.

Meanwhile in the living room Sara was chewing her husband out. "you could have told me Gil we could have worked something out but no you did it all by yourself." she had tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

Gil knew that then and there that she was right he hadn't thought clearly he wanted to protect his daughter but in doing so he had hurt her mother. Sara was the love of his life and he had hurt her. His daughter had grown up with out him.

Gil looked at his wife and said "Sara if I could change it I would. I had watch Fran as she grew up threw home movies that Jim gave me. She was alone a lot why?" he wanted to know why Fran had always been alone until she was ten.

Sara softened when she heard him say what he had. She sighed before saying to answer his question "Fran was an outcast at school because she was always spending recess in the library reading about bugs. She wasn't alone after she met Lisa, Alli, Samantha and Crystal. They found her bookish ways normal."

That was when the door opened and in walked four girls. "Morning girls Fran is in her room." Sara said to them.

"thanks Auntie Sara. Mom and Lindsey told to remind you that you have a dress fitting today." Said a blond in a white and black jersey and black jeans as she walked with the others into Fran's room.

"Fran's friends. The blond is Crystal Willows. Catharine and Nick's daughter the girl with the pink streaks is her twin sister Lisa Willows. The African American girl is Warwick's daughter Alli. The red head is Sam Greg's daughter." Sara said with a smirk as Gil choked at the girls parentage.

"Jim could you please untie me because the last time I left Fran and her friends in there alone I found Fran with pink and blue hair. That took hours to wash out." Sara said with a giggle.

Once Jim undid the rope Sara went into the room they heard the girls giggling as Sara groaned. The two men walked into the room and busted out laughing hard. The girls were all covered in silly string. Fran had a goofy grin on her face until Alli whacked her on the head with a pillow.

Alli forgot a lot about Fran's hearing aids. The hit caused the aids to fall out. Gil gasped as he saw them fall to the floor. Fran was deaf. He wouldn't have guessed that.

"Alli as soon as I get my hearing aids back in I am going to skin you." said Fran as she knelt down to get the aids as Gil did to. They both smiled as Fran picked her aids up. The fact that Fran was totally deaf with out her aids was kind of comforting to Gil.

"I umm…" Fran tried to say but Gil gently shushed her.

" You are deaf and have been for a long time haven't you." asked Gil.

"Yah. Since I can remember." Said Fran with her hair falling in her blue eyes. She smiled at her friends as she picked up a pillow and said "Run for it Alexandria."

Alli flipped Fran off as she ran out of Fran's room. The others groaned. "they do this every time we get together. Alli does something to tick Fran off then Fran retaliates." said Sam as she ran a hand threw her long red hair.

Gil looked at Greg's daughter and smiled at her. She was lovely but from all the bandages on her face and arms she was very clumsy like her father. Sam wore a pink tank top over jeans.

The girls after they cleaned up the room grabbed towels and told Sara it was free swim at the school pool. They all headed out Fran last in line. She waved to Jim and her mother. Gil just got a glare.


	3. the pool boys

Thanks to those that have reviewed. You will find out what kind of dress fitting

Fran and her friends were all smiling as they walked towards their high school. All of them loved to swim Fran most of all. When she was under the water it didn't matter that the world was mostly silent, all that mattered was how light and free she felt. She loved swimming with her girls.

When they got to the locker room they all changed into Bikinis and Fran took out her hearing aids to keep them dry. She put them in her bag and then changed into her favorite swimsuit. It was one of her mom's old bikinis that meant it was modest yet flirty and fun.

Mean while in the pool five guys were talking about the girls that they liked. They all liked they oddest girls in school. For who would think that the most popular boys would go for the oddest girls.

"Come on Scott admit it you like Fran Grissom" teased Theodore Greene the leader of the group. He was a big football player with a major soft spot for Lisa Willows.

"Not on your life why would I like that scrawny, plainer then hell book worm when I can have any girl in school." said Scott a hot yet cold bad boy. He was constantly being teased about his crush on Fran. He really liked the book worm even if he never would admit it.

"Scott stop deigning it. You know you like her. Not a day goes by that you don't get caught watching her." Said Richard Chapmen. The totally hot artist of the gang. He had the most observant nature of the gang. He dove off the high dive just as the girls came out of the locker room.

"Whoa looks like Fran went from pain as hell to smoking hot." said Larry the totally hot nerd of his gang. He looked at the girls and felt his jaw drop they all were hot but Fran was definitely hotter then she made them all believe.

Scott was shocked as he watched Fran and her friends as they all dove into the pool. Fran came up but then went back under. She was a graceful swimmer and a great artist. He watched her day in and day out at work on her easel during art classes.

Meanwhile at Sara's dress fitting Gil was being yelled at by Catharine, Nick, Lindsey, Warwick, and Greg. They had all come to get fitted for Lindsey's wedding when they saw him.

Now having Sara yelling at him was bad just try having the entire gang yelling at him. Catharine was just as bad as Sara while Lindsey and Nick were a whole lot worse. Grissom felt over whelmed as they all let him hear it. Greg just felt betrayed by his mentor.

"Look it was to protect Fran's life. Now would you guys just whack him upside the head and then get your asses fitted" Said Sara as she stood there with a pin poking her side.

Gil had an ice pack held to his head as they left the dress shop. Gil had after getting hit upside the head by his friends and family learned how they all had changed in the seventeen years that he had been gone.

They headed to the pool to see Scott watching Fran with interest in his brown eyes while the other girls flirted with his friends. Fran executed a perfect swan dive from the high dive. She got out of the water and flipped her hair.

Scott drooled as she walked by him with the others. Fran smirked when she wanted to she would flaunt her figure. The other girls giggled as she pushed his mouth shut gently. "you were leaking handsome." She said with a grin that only belonged to Scott.

"Dam Scott you just got caught drooling over her." Said Teddy as he watched the five hot but weird girls walk into the locker room. Fran was taking something out of her bag.

"So who are you boys?" asked Gil half scaring the boys out of their trunks. They all turned to see a man with the same eyes as Fran only they held a lot less laughter.

"Gil quit scaring them they are friends from school." said Fran from behind him. She had gotten dressed in a black tank top and jeans. The other girls glared at Gil for scaring the boys.

"Sorry boys. Just trying to keep the girls out of trouble." Said Gil before Fran whacked his head hard. Fran was annoyed at him. He had only been back a day and already he was embarrassing her.


	4. The slumber Party

-1After the girls went back to the locker room to finish getting dressed Gil looked at the five boys and said "So what are your names boys" he had that glint in his eyes that meant that he was going to be watching them.

"I am Scott sir. That is Teddy, Larry, Richard and Alex. We are the Five Feathers Band." said Scott not scared of Gil in the slightest. He might be a bad boy on the out side but under it all was a soft hearted guy.

"Hello boys. I am Gil an old friend of Fran's so be careful." said Gil with an evil smile. He felt something hit his head it was Fran's wet towel. Sam was giggling as Fran smirked at her father holding her towel.

Later at Sara's the girls were in Fran's room picking out movies for an all night movie marathon. Sara and Gil were in the kitchen making snacks for the girls. Sara was giving Gil silent treatment.

"Sara talk to me, Scream, yell, beat the living crud out of me anything just do something." Sara turned and he saw tears going down her cheeks as she stared at him.

"Sara." was all Gil could say before Sara dove for him and wrapped her arms around him waist. She just kept crying as she felt Gil rubbing her hair in a comforting way.

Fran walked out of her room and saw them together. Now she hated what Gil had done but she knew that he was the one thing her mom needed right then. She mouthed to her father 'Good luck you'll need it.'

Gil nodded and made a motion for her to go back to her room. Fran picked up the snacks and went.

Sara after crying for about an hour finally stopped. She looked at Gil with a pair of tired eyes. Gil gently looked back at her. "feeling better Sara." he asked as gently as he could.

"Not much but a little. She snuggled into him. She had forgotten how good it felt to snuggle into him. She breathed in his scent and smiled. He smelled like wood and earth. The perfect scent for him.

"Missed this while I was playing dead. One of my biggest mistakes ever." said Gil taking in her scent. She smelled like oranges and peppermint. The must unique scent ever to reach his nose.

"you two do know you are in the way of the bath room." said Fran as she and the others standing there in blue pajamas. They all looked like they weren't mad. "This is so much better then Titanic and Sweet Home Alabama."

Gil and Sara both got smirks on their faces as they chased the five friends around the apartment. The girls all giggled.

The next morning Gil walked into the kitchen to find Fran scraping burnt eggs into the compost bin. "Not a cook." he teased his daughter.

"I never could cook very well." said Fran as she took out another egg. Gil took it from her and said "let me help you out."

Fran nodded and started making wheat toast with natural jam on it. Sara had given her a love of natural foods. The others loved to eat at their place because the food tasted very good.


	5. Fever

-1Sara and the other girls woke up to the smell of eggs and the sound of playful bickering coming from the kitchen. They crept to the doors and saw Fran and Gil making breakfast together and having fun picking at each other.

"I am just saying I never thought that you would be into roller-costars and bad boys. You seemed to sensible for that." said Gil to his daughter as she put the toast on the table.

"I like my mom am full of surprises Gil. By the way I am not into that whole bad boy thing. There is more to Scot then meets the eye. He is funny artistic and a very good singer. though he doesn't know I have been to every one of his gigs." she said with a blush on her pale face.

Gil and the others chuckled at Fran's blush. Scott was her crush since fourth grade. He had stopped some bullies from picking on her. Scott was a sweetheart who loved music and art.

Gil noticed that the others were up and said "Breakfast is ready and for Sara's sake I hope you girls like my cooking." He had slightly burnt the eggs but not as bad as Fran had. Fran had no skill when it came to cooking.

"Fran did you try to cook again" Sara asked her daughter then noticed that Fran was not in the room. Fran was in her room drawing something with her music playing against her neck.

She was confused she wanted to hate Gil but she couldn't. Her head was spinning and she was not feeling well. She rested her head against the wall next to her bed. She hated it when she didn't feel well. She heard her door open and smelled food.

Gil walked into his daughter's room and saw her leaning against the wall looking ill. She was flushed and had sweat going down her face. He set the food down and walked to his daughter's side. He placed a warm hand on her forehead and snapped it back she was hot.

He went back to the kitchen and whispered to Sara "Fran has a fever." He was worried Sara was not one to admit she was sick and he had the feeling Fran was the same way.

Sara nodded and said to him "When she gets stressed she tends to get a fever. Just let her be for a little while. She is trying to sort out her world. Everything she has ever known has been thrown into a blender. "

An hour later Gil went in to check on her and found her room empty and the window open. He noticed on the bed a notebook. Gil picked it up and was shocked to see it was full of drawings. They were great all of them were even the ones of him and Sara.

He went and told Sara that he was going home to feed his pets when he was really going to try and find his daughter. He headed to all the places he could think of before he went to the music store. Fran wasn't there but Scott and Alex were.

"Gil what are you doing here?" Scott asked him. He was really confused at the man's entrance in his family's music store. Alex and him worked for their father and were allowed to see their cds at the store.

"Have either of you seen Fran she is sick and I am worried." Said Gil looking worried Fran was not the type to run off. She was in a very fragile state right now.

"Did you try at the art club head quarters Fran tends to hide out there when she is sick." said Alex as he placed a batch of cds on the self. "Scott take him there I will do fine here."


	6. Art Talks

i like all the reviews i have been getting thanks

Fran was working on a painting when she heard the door to the Art Club's headquarters open. She turned to see Gil walk into the headquarters with Scott. She sighed and went back to her painting. It was a landscape of a mystical nature. She had always loved a good fairy tale.

Gil watched as she painted and noticed that she was having fun with it. She seemed to be feeling better. Scott smiled at her from behind Gil. When she was working on a painting she was relaxed and seemed to glow.

Fran sighed and said "you know it annoys me when you watch me paint Scott. Hello Gil." She turned on her stool and smirked at them. When she painted she didn't really have to think about it she just went.

Gil sat down next to Fran and said "Fran you got to talk to me." He turned to his daughter to find her grip on her brush was so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Pick up a brush this is an art club. I will listen if you will talk to me." Fran said. Scott set down a paint palette, a cup of water and several paint brushes next to Gil.

Gil started to paint as he started to talk. "It was only a day after you were born. I was going into our family home when I saw a note on the floor. When I read it I was worried. It was a death threat on you life if I didn't disappear. That night I worked out a set up to protect you. I made it seem like I had gotten shot in the line of duty. Your mother had know clue that I was planning to do that. Jim had a manikin buried in my grave. I was already in New York City when they buried the fake me. I never thought I would come back to Nevada let alone Vegas but I missed the only place that felt like home to me. That and I missed seeing your mother."

Fran looked at him and it now made sense to her. It was only for her protection. He never meant to hurt her or her mother. She smiled at him. She took a peck at his painting and laughed he had painted a butterfly and a cockroach.

"What is mom?" she asked her dad. She knew he was doing bugs that seemed to match them in mental states.

"your mother is a problem I can't figure out what she is in the bug world." said Gil shocked that she knew what he was trying to say in his painting.

"It is obvious that I don't get my artistic talent from you or mom." said Fran with a smile.

Gil wiped a paint brush down her nose making her giggle. "You are a smart-aleck. You grew up on me butterfly."

"Dad stop it." said Fran with a blush. Scott was enchanted with the blushing brunette. They were a father and daughter combo made for the movies. Gil was a bit odd but he loved his family like nothing else. Fran was Miss-understood teenager with a messed up family and wacky friends.

"Hey Fran are you going to the Winter Ball?" asked Scott hoping that she was because she had to look amazing in a dress.

Fran looked down and said "not after last year. thanks for getting me out of there. Cam was a big pervert. I was surprised to learn that Larry has such a left hook."


	7. Dream painting and Fist fighting nerds

Sorry I deleted the first copy of this but I needed to edit and add in some things.

"What happened last year?" asked Gil as his daughter and Scott talked. He knew that there was mutual attraction between the two teens. He didn't mind Scott like he would other boys. Scott was a decent guy, hard working and loyal.

"Last year my date to the biggest dance of the year for juniors was only after one thing. Scott and his friends over heard what he was planning to do with me. They stopped me at the dance and told me what he was going to do. Latter that night when I was trying to leave with the girls he tried making me leave with him. Scott and his friends stepped in and told him to fuck off. Cam took a swing at Larry. Larry ducked then nailed Cam hard across the face with a killer Left hook." said Fran with a grin as she painted a figure draped in the mist.

"Wow that is amazing Fran." said Gil and Scott as they watched her painting this new person into the image. The figure in the mist seemed to be reaching out to something.

Fran blushed as she worked on her picture. Gil was way cooler then she thought he was. He even had worried about her when she had snuck out using the fire escape. That was way cooler then her mother calling the cops on her.

"Who is that figure Fran?" asked Scott pointing to the misty figure.

"To tell you the truth I don't know I have been having this recurring dream lately and this painting is to help me figure out why." said Fran as she painted in a girl with brown hair walking towards the figure. Scott noticed that the girl wore a simple gray dress. She seemed be very pretty yet she was so lonely. The misty figure was strangely familiar.

She looked at the painting before sighing and starting to pack up the paints. "It always ends at this scene in my dreams."

Gil smiled his daughter was an artistic girl who knew a lot about the world around her. She looked up at him and said "What is it Dad"

"We had better head out before your mother calls the cops on us. I am on probation with her right now, and you were sick the last your mother knew" he said rubbing his head. Sara had him on a tight lash this time.

"Okay dad." Fran stood up and said "See you in art class tomorrow Scott." she waved as they left.

Scott waved back before deciding to fallow his friend's advice. He was going to win Fran's heart. He headed home to plan how.

When Scott got home he headed to his room to plan how to win Fran's heart. He knew that Fran was not going to be easy to win over. She had known him for years. He had tortured her as a kid and now they belonged to different circles of people during school. He knew that Fran loved butterflies and roses as well as painting and swimming.

He took from under his bed a notebook that he used when he wanted to surprise people. He started writing down ideas for how to surprise Fran. He came up with a lot of them and decided to do the whole Valentines Day Secret Admirer Plan for her. He would start tomorrow. Right now he had to get back to work.

Sara almost had a fit when Gil and Fran walked back into the apartment. Both had face paint on and were relaxed. Gil was grinning at Fran who was sporting a butterfly painted on her cheek. Gil sported a preying mantis on his cheek.

"Hey mom sorry if we scared you but we decided to have some bonding time without you. Did you know that there is actually a butterfly in Hawaii that eats meat." Said Fran she had a book on butterflies of the world in her arms while Gil had a book on insects that were edible and how to cook them.

"You two stopped at the Insectasaraium on the way home didn't you." Sara said no longer mad she knew that things between Fran and Gil were a little icy at first. Gil and Fran now seemed to be friends.

"Ya we did and Fran got sick watching the preying mantis feeding." Teased Gil.

"I did not. It just eww was kind of something I did not want to see." Said Fran blushing.


	8. the rose and a ripped painting

-1The next Day Gil was asleep on the couch when he heard something

buzzing in Fran's room then he heard something that sounded like "I hate

Mondays" before the door to Fran's room opened to reveal a burry eyed and

fuzzy tongued Fran.

"Good Morning sunshine." Said Gil only to get a glare. Fran was not a

morning person he could see. He watched as she poured herself a mug of

coffee and took out a box of granola. She poured it into a bowel and

added milk and blue berries.

"Morning you two" came a chipper voice. Fran and Gil both turned to see

Sara up and about. She was dressed and in a very good mood.

"What is so good about it?" asked Fran. She was not in a good mood

today. She had just drank her coffee black and steaming hot. She was sore

from how she had fallen asleep. She made a note not to fall asleep in

her computer chair again. She finished up her breakfast and put her

dishes in the dishwasher just as her friends walked in.

"Whoa Fran you defiantly need our help this morning." Said Alli looking

sharp in her school uniform. All of the girls wore them. Fran glared

at them.

"I can get dressed with out you guys being here to bug me," Said Fran

crankily. She hated this every day of the school week except Friday the

others would come over to help her get ready for school.

"Ya but remember last time we didn't come over. You went to school in

your casual clothes on a Monday." Said Lisa with a mischievous grin. She

had a picture of that day. "Not to mention nothing you wore matched.

Plaids don't mix go with poka-dots.

"Hey you guys dared me to do that. I had a detention." Said Fran ticked

even more. She stomped off to her room. About ten minutes later she

came out dresses in her uniform. The uniform for her school consisted to

a white dress shirt, a black tie and a black skirt. The others nodded

to her and they left for school.

When the girls got to school Fran found a rose sticking out of her

locker. It was blue with white tips she took it out and then noticed the

card tied to the stem.

The card read

There are many kinds of Roses

They tickle our noses

I hope that this one

Makes you smile as bright as the sun

Love

Your Secret Admirer

Fran screamed happily causing the others to look at her. That was when they saw the rose in her hand.

"Who gave you that Fran." asked Lisa trying not to think about the skirt she had to wear.

"I don't know it was stuffed in my locker along with this note." said Fran with a smile on her lips. She rarely smiled during school but today she was so happy.

"Hey it looks like Fran has finally caught someone's eye." Said Alli as she read the note. Fran had been labeled by the other kids in school as untouchable after the Cam incident.

Scott and his friends watched from the other side of the hallway. Scott smiled at Fran's reaction to his rose and note. Fran deserved to smile more then she did.

Lisa took out of her locker a small vase that she had made in pottery class. It was gorgeous black clay with a red dragon design on it. Fran smiled as she filled it with water from her bottle. She set the rose in her locker and smiled again.

"Fran hurry up we got to go to class." said Lisa. The art and pottery classrooms were next to each other. Fran ran after her friend glad that some one wanted to love her.

"Looks like you got some completion bro." said Alex before he noticed the smile on Scott's lips. "You are the one who gave Fran that rose aren't you."

"You got it bro. I finally want to go after her." said Scott not noticing his ex-girlfriend was there. Kelly hated Fran she blamed Fran for Scott breaking up with her.

Scott went to his first period class which was art with Fran. He got there in time to see Kelly ripping up Fran's most beautiful painting. He was pissed already but when he heard Kelly yelling at Fran he really was ticked of.

"You can't have him Scott is mine. You hear me you little bitch." she was about to hurt Fran when Scott punched her across the face. Fran looked up at Scott with tears in her eyes.

The teacher had seen everything and said "Kelly you are out of here. you have tormented Fran for the last time." he then proceeded to march Kelly out of the room.

"Sorry about her Fran. Kelly still thinks that I am her boyfriend." he said helping her up. "I am sorry about your painting. She had no right to destroy your painting."

Fran just was glad that the psycho girl was not going to come after her again today. "I am glad that nobody really got hurt. I am not upset about the painting it can be replaced life can't."


	9. TWISTS

-1** Fran looked at Scott with scared blue eyes as she repeated what she had said. "A life can't be replaced like a painting can be." Kelly had really scared her. **

"**Kelly is deranged I don't know why she would attack you though you are like a sister to me." Scott said hugging her close. He missed hugging Fran. They had been friends until they were about ten years old. They had had a bad fight.**

"**I missed this. Hugging you Fran." Scott said before he realized. Fran looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry that was supposed to be in my head." Scott said letting her go.**

**Fran inwardly missed his touch the second he let go. She sighed before going to pick up her ripped up the canvas. She felt like crying because that painting had taken her weeks to paint. It had been an underwater scene. **

**She didn't realize that she had started to cry until she felt Scott wiping away her tears. Scott was always like that even when they had fallen apart. He was always there for her. "Thanks Scott. I needed that"**

"**I know. missed you Angel of Shadows" He had always called her that when they were kids. She was so pretty but she stayed to the shadows of the playground hiding from bullies. Scott was the opposite always the one in the lime light.**

**They had met on accident one recess in second grade when Fran was trying to hide from her worst bully Anthony Bates. He found her and was about to beat her up when Scott stepped in to help her. They had struck up an odd friendship after that. **

**Then one day Fran and Scott just had an argument over something silly but they both were to stubborn to apologize. They missed each other after all this time. Scott smiled gently at Fran as she held on to him. "Hey you want to get a milkshake after school today with me and the gang." **

"**Yah it has been awhile since we went for a shake with gang." the night of the dance Fran had hung out with the guys when her friends had just left her there. **

**They had gone out for shakes and then had gone skating at the ice rink. She still had a picture of Scott falling on his butt. Scott never could ice skate. Fran took to it like a duck to water. She smiled at the memory of her teaching him how to skate.**

"**You look a lot prettier with that smile on your face." said Alex said at the door scaring the twosome out of their stupor. Lisa was glaring at Scott. Few knew it but Lisa hated the closeness between Scott and Fran.**

**She had broken them up by making them fight. She had anted to hurt Fran because Fran had always beaten her at art and science. Fran was miss pity me because my life is messed up.**

**Fran ,Alex and Scott smiled at each other.**


	10. the truth to fran

Later that after noon Gil and Sara both having decided to reacquaint themselves were at the ice rink when they spotted Fran and the five guys from the pool. They were skating together and from the looks on their faces they were all having fun. Scott was having balance issues but Fran was helping him up.

Gil smiled seeing her so happy and relaxed was a big change. She seemed more at ease with the guys then she had with the girls. The guys made her laugh and made her smile. They all seemed to love her like big brothers. Even Alex who was younger then her seemed to be a brother to her.

"Hey you guys having fun." the six teens looked up to see Sara and Gil waving to them from a couple feet away. They both seemed to be happy seeing Fran and her friends together. They had already sort of guessed that the boys and Fran had more in common then the girls and Fran had.

Teddy was a big old softy toward her; he lifted her into the air and would spin with her in his hands. Larry had a mind that could challenge Fran but still be challenged back. Alex was a royal comedian that always made Fran smile. Richard was a gifted magician who would make flowers appear out of nowhere that would make Fran smile. Scott just knew how to get Fran to talk about things that interested her.

What the right happy skaters didn't know was four very evil bitches were watching them. Kelly, Lisa, Sam and Crystal were watching as Fran had fun with her parents and the boys. They were plotting how to make Fran miserable.

Alli would have nothing to do with them when they were evil like this. She liked Fran for being brave enough to stand by her true friends. She smiled as she watched the girl skating with her family and friends. She always was mean to Fran but she liked her.

Fran smiled as she helped Scott back up again. He couldn't skate very well but he tried. She smiled before moving away and doing a spin. Everyone clapped even Scott did. She was getting good.

Alli smiled as she watched Fran spin. Fran was a graceful thing just like her favorite bug the butterfly. Fran may have had it rough but that was what made her so cool. She never complained ever. She just took it all and never gave it all back at anyone.

The evil four was shocked when they saw Alli was actually fond of the enemy. Alli often fought with Fran but under it all she admired the girl. Fran was not perfect. she made mistakes but she never complained about them.

The evil ones watched as Fran and the others got off the ice and said as one. "We got to put a stop to it. Fran is to perfect."

Alli spun around on them and said as calmly as she could "Why must you hurt Fran. Is it because she has something you don't? Fran has had a rough life. Her mom raised her alone, she has hearing trouble, she was picked on as a kid and now that she is happy again you want to take it all away from her."

Lisa and the others said, "Why does she get to be happy with our guys. She even hangs out with your crush Richard."

"Do you know why the guys like Fran? It is because she is not all gaga over them. She hangs out with them and does things for them not expecting a date as a reward from it. She is a friend to them and not just a fuck buddy." Alli almost screamed at them. "Fran knows things about them because she is brave enough to ask them about it. They know things about her because she tells them about her."

Larry and Richard had over heard her when they went up to get a milkshakes for the gang. Alli was defending Fran from her own friends.

She turned and saw them standing behind her. "Alli do you mind going and sitting with Fran and the others?" said Richard icily. Alli nodded and took the shakes down to Fran, Gil, Sara, Scott, Teddy and Alex.

"You girls know that we hate it when someone picks on someone weaker then themselves. Alli is right and if you ever come within five feet of Fran or her we will skin you. Fran and Alli are not playthings." They then left after Larry punched Lisa and Kelly across their faces.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Fran as she sipped her blueberry shake. The boys and Alli looked at Fran and decided to not tell her here. "We ran into a little trouble but Fran we need to talk to you back at your place" said Larry rubbing his knuckles. Larry never had to do that. He really had hit the two girls hard.

The gang got up and left the rink. When they got to the Grissom place the three that knew what was going on said, "Fran you can't go near Lisa, Crystal, or Sam again. They were plotting with Kelly to make you miserable." said Richard.

"What are you talking about Richard they are my friends." Said Fran as she thought 'has he been staring at the lights again.'

"Fran he is telling you the truth. They don't really like you I mean come on they were always putting you down." said Alli softly. "I know I seem to hate you Fran but I don't I actually wish I could be like you are. You are kind, smart, funny and the best artist around. Fran Seriously has any of them ever made you feel at ease"

Fran looked at her friends and knew that they were telling the truth about her other gang. "What can I do my locker is right next to the others?" she said.

Gil and Sara looked at each other before saying "Fran don't worry about it we will make the principal move your locker over to that blank one next to Scott's. How about you kids go watch a movie in Fran's room with the door open."


	11. th sercret of the books

THANKS FOR THE REVIELS SORRY project time at my school so i might not post as much

The five guys were shocked to see Fran's room. The room was full of books and videos from scientific to the just plain mushy. She had a cd case shelf for her favorite music. Scott was looking threw it at the moment. He gasped when he found the band's cds all in precise order. Fran even had the newest one that had only been put out the day before.

"Fran are you a fan of the five Feathers." He asked showing the cds to the others. The other boys were shocked to see that she had every one of their cds including number one. 

"I never miss being the first one to by your music. I love your songs and melodies. They are real and full of emotions." Fran said looking down at the ground embarrassed that they knew that she was a big fan. "I never miss a performance thanks to Alex being a big mouth and telling me when and where."

Alli smiled at her friend. Fran was really in love with Scott. She even had a photo of him and the others at the rink in formal wear. Fran in the picture was wearing a pretty green dress that she had made for Fran in sewing class. 

Alex tried giving Fran a noogie but missed and ended up giving Gil one. "Alex I would run now" said Sara as Gil managed to get free of Alex's grip.

Alex took off running around the room causing a note book to fall off of Fran's bedside table and open to a picture of Scott in his swim trunks. "Who drew this." said Scott in awe.

Fran grabbed her book back from him blushing few people saw her sketchbooks because these drawings were private for her eyes only. Gil smiled Fran had told him about her books of pictures.

Scott looked at Fran and smiled. The pictures were her private works. They all had their private works. He had a notebook full of songs that nobody ever saw. Alex often sang alone in his room with his boom box copying him doing it. Larry had his films that nobody ever saw. Richard had a box of jewelry that he had made that nobody ever would wear. Teddy had a ton of photos that he had taken of his favorite pastime ballet dancing.

Fran tucked her art book into her table drawer and sighed blushing. Not only had her notebook fallen open but to one of her sketches of Scott. She never wanted him to see those pictures. 'at least he didn't see my songs those are not for human eyes.' she thought. 

Alex was looking at the videos on Fran's shelf when he found a piece of paper stuck im between a romance and an anime movie. He pulled it out and smiled it was a long poem or lyrics he couldn't tell. What he could tell was that Fran missed Scot just as much as he had missed her. Alex tucked the paper into his pocket and went back to broseing the videos.


	12. Revenge and Blackmail

The next morning Fran got up and made herself breakfast while she listened to her father and mother having fun in their bedroom. Mom was a screamer. "Hey keep it down some of us are trying to eat out here." That broke her parent's mood. She finished eating, went, and got dressed in her uniform. She smirked because she was not going to run from her problems.

She walked out the door and headed towards the school. She had a smirk on her face as the janitor let her in to set her traps. She placed feathers and glue in the lockers of her tormentors. She then took all of her stuff out of her old locker and moved it to her new one. She smiled as she set everything up just as she liked it.

Scott smiled as he watched her setting up her pranks. For a goody two shoes, Fran did have her mean streaks. He held her new gift and smiled at it. It was an angel doll holding a purple rose in its hands. Alex had helped him pick it out at the store. Scott waited until she decided to head to the ladies room to act he placed the doll in her new locker. He then went and added his own touches to the booby-trapped lockers. They now would pour glue, feathers and paint.

"Hello Scott helping me to get even, I see." said Fran from behind him making him jump clean out of his skin. "Sorry Scott couldn't resist scaring you silly"

"Fran that is not funny but this will be." he referred to the booby traps that they had set. Fran smiled at him and kissed his cheek "I have got to go I promised to be out before the other kids get here

Scott put his hand on his cheek and smiled goofily as she ran down the hallway. He finished setting up and went to the quad and felt his breath catch Fran was leaning against a wall as the sun light caught her short brown hair and made her look adorable. She looked up at him and smiled.

The others got there and saw them leaning against the wall talking together. Fran seemed so happy. Alli and Alex smirked as they watched their two bestfriends just being themselves. Fran laughed at something Scott had told her before turning pink in the cheeks.

"Hey guys we were waiting for you come on the evil four are opening their lockers soon." said Fran as she playfully hit him upside the head.

"Fran set some pranks for them and come on." they hide behind the janitors door and watched as the others went to their lockers. Fran clapped a hand over her mouth as they opened their lockers for a big surprise. They were covered in paint, glue and feathers. The six of them cracked up at the sight of them and went to their lockers. Fran opened hers and smiled so big that Scott thought her mouth would break her face

Fran took out the doll and smiled at the friends that knew her so well. The angel also had a poem.

Fran just like a rose you are beautiful

But you are also a deadly girl

The poison ivy that surrounded you

is not going to bring you down.

You bloom brightest in the worst soil

You are an angel in the shadows

Who pranked the Willows

'I am not going to let Alex write the cards anymore his rhyming sucks.' thought Scott. Fran hugged the doll close to her and giggled .Alex placed a note in Fran's pocket as she walked past him to get a drink. He knew that Fran would find it some point in the day.

Fran was reaching into her pocket during her second period class for a pencil when the note fell out. She opened it and gasped it was a bit of blackmail. Someone had her song and wanted to meet her about it at the old art room after this period.

'I got to go nobody should ever read those songs except me.' She thought as the bell rang. She stood up and went to the old art room at the other end of the school.. She sighed as she opened the door to see Alex leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Looking for your music little Shadow." said Alex as she shut the door behind her. "

"You're the one that has my song. Why did you take that song Alex nobody ever needs to read my stuff." she said looking down her music was her secret.

"Fran it is a great song but if you want it back you have to do one thing."


	13. the deal and the new friends

Fran swore in mandarin under her breath

Fran swore in mandarin under her breath. Alex had her music she had to do it what ever it was. "What do you want me to do." she asked him knowing Alex a little to well. He could be vindictive when he wanted to be.

"I want you to sign up to sing in the talent show with us. The Five Feathers needs a new member. Your music is great from what I can tell. I know that you will try and get out of this but I have entered your song into three separate computers and I have them ready to send out emails to every one in town." Said Alex.

"Alex I can't go on stage. Don't you remember the last time I tried that?" Fran at one point as a kid had been asked to sing a solo at a Christmas concert and had fallen off the stage flashing everyone. Ever since Fran stayed away from the stage so she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"Just sign the fucking paper girl you were what 10 when you fell off the stage." said Alex. Why was Fran the girl who rode roller costars daily scared of performing in front of people?

Fran signed the form and asked him "When is the next practice and where" She knew that the others were in for a shock. After school Fran had plans to go shopping with her mom and Alli. Lisa and Crystal had picked out the old clothes that she wore on free Fridays. Fran brushed her hair back from her eyes. It wasn't to long but it still was not the length she wanted to be. 'Think it is time I got my hair cut' she thought

"Tomorrow after noon at Richard's place. You can ride with Scott and me." said Alex as the bell rang ending their free period. Alex walked off with the forms to his next class. Fran had lunch. She found Alli easy they had lockers next each other now. They walked toward the café when their former friends and their boyfriends stepped in fount of them.

"Look it is the traitor and the thief," said Lisa and Kelly as their boyfriends stepped towards the two girls. Fran and Alli were scared these guys were the captains of the football teams. They both knew they couldn't out run them but they could sure as hell try. They took off running for their lives.

They were running when Fran crashed into another girl while Alli ran into her. Fran looked up to see the two best-known bullies in school. The bullies where Kimmie and Cee-Cee Chapmen they were Richard's step sisters. They looked at Fran and Alli then saw the football captains coming up the hall. "Want to bash some skulls Kimmie," said Cee-Cee cracking her knuckles.

"You know I do sis," said Kimmie. The boys stopped and saw the two girls cracking their knuckles. "You know we hate it when people pick on people weaker themselves but we'll make an exception for you two." Fran and Alli watched as the two girls beat up the football players.

The two boys limped away with both bruised bodies and egos. Kimmie smirked at her sister as she helped Fran up. "Why were they chasing you two." She asked the two girls.

"They were ordered to come after us by Kelly Thompson and Lisa Willows." Said Fran softly looking at her feet.

"Wait a minute I know you two your Alli and Fran our stepbrother's friends" said Cee-Cee. She had heard her brother on the phone the night before talking to Alex about them. She looked at Fran and Alli. Fran was kind of small but pretty with shoulder length brown curly hair and blue eyes. Alli had rich brown skin and brown hair that she had pulled up to keep it out of her greenish gray eyes.

"Ya we are. Richard is a great guy a real comedian." Said Alli with a smile as she wrapped an arm around Fran's shoulder as a sign of friendship.

"Why did Kelly and Lisa order those goons to chase you down?" asked Kimmie. She hated to see someone get hurt because of a stupid reason.

"They were ordered to chase us down because we are friends with the boys that they like." Said Fran looking at them. "Thank you for getting them to go away."

"No problem happy to help out friends of Richard's" said the two girls with warm smiles at the other two girls.

"We where heading to the lunch room where were you two heading" asked Kimmie.

"Same here. We where near the lunch room when those two goons started to chase us." Said Fran as she looked at the two girls. Kimmie was taller then Cee-Cee and had longer hair. Cee-Cee had chin length black/brown hair and hazel eyes. Kimmie had braided her hair tying back with a green ribbon. She wore heels.

"Lets go together. Safer for you that way." Said Cee-Cee. She could tell that these two needed help and protection from Kelly and Lisa's wrath.

"Thanks for offering Cee-Cee that is awfully nice of you." Said Alli. The four girls walked down the hall to the lunchroom together talking and laughing.

Fran smiled at the end of the day as she saw her mom's car pull up. She could see her mom, dad Warrick and Nick in the car. She smiled she liked Nick and Warrick. Nick's daughters she hated.

"Hey you guys." She said getting in with Alli behind her.

"Hi Fran. How was school today." They all asked.

"Fine pranked some people made some new friends and got a B on my math test." Said Fran with a grin.

"Fran please tell me you didn't prank the cheer squad again" said Sara pulling onto the highway.


	14. Malling and hair cuts

Gil looked back at his daughter with a look that asked "again" Fran took pity on him seeing as he was not far into her life yet.

"Last month I got detention for pulling a prank on the cheer squad for revenge. They had egged my locker." Said Fran as she changed her uniform for her street clothes. She wanted to get some more dark colored tops and jeans.

They pulled into the mall parking lot and piled out. Fran and Alli both wore holter tops and jeans now. "How do you two do that in a minivan?" asked Nick as they walked toward the building.

"Simple Uncle Nick we wear a holter top under our dress tops and keep our jeans in our bags. We just take off the dress shirts and pull the jeans on under the skirts." Said both girls.

Fran smirked 'at least they aren't asking whom we pranked' thought Fran as she stepped in behind her father.

"So did you prank today if it wasn't the cheerleaders?" asked Nick looking at Fran. Fran hated it when he looked at her the way he was.

"Lisa, Crystal, Sam and Kelly. They were asking for it." Said Fran looking down at her feet. Nick was like her father.

"What did they do this time that finally got you mad at them to prank them." Asked a voice Fran turned to see her Aunt Catherine standing there with Greg who was loaded down with bags of clothes from the cheapest store in the mall.

"You knew a long time ago that they didn't like didn't you Aunt Cathy?" asked both girls. Catherine looked at the two girls that where like her own kids and nodded sadly. She felt horrible that Fran had been hanging out with the wrong group of friends.

"I knew from the beginning about how they disliked Fran. I wish that I had told you back when I found out. You are a great kid.I didn't know about you Alli." Said Greg from behind his bags.

"Aunt Cathy you over shopped again." Teased Alli. Fran smiled that was her Aunt Cathy. A nice woman but a shopaholic had been for years.

"Sorry Greg I can't help it," Catherine said grabbing a cart and putting most of the bags in it. Greg smiled at them all as Fran hugged him warmly. Greg was a sweet guy with a gentle heart.He thought he was helping her.

They headed to a store that Fran loved to go shopping in with her mom and Alli. The store sold almost every type of clothing for decent prices. Fran walked in and right into Richard Chapman and his sisters all four of them.

"Hey Fran watch where you are going okay." Said Richard helping her to her feet. Kimmie, Cee-Cee, Amber and Nicole giggled but not meanly.

"Hey guys what are you doing here." Asked Fran and Alli. The adults stood behind them and sized up the four girls. Kimmie had her hair pulled into a ponytail but she now wore a white shirt with rainbow colored selves with jeans with rainbow stripes on the sides. Cee-Cee wore a blue tank top and jeans. Amber wore her light blond hair in a set of braided pigtails with pink ribbons woven threw them. She wore a pink tank top and jeans with flowers sewn on them. Nicole wore her dark blond hair down to her mid back. She had on a blue tee shirt and jeans both had green stars on them.

Richard still was in his uniform and form the looks of it was given the job as bag holder for his sisters. Poor guy had to live with five women most of the time because his step-dad was away on business most of the time. "Shopping for some new clothes for Coley and Ames here" said Kimmie with a smile at her two younger sisters.

"And Kimmie is getting her hair cut for locks of love." said Amber softly she was shy.

"Cool I am off to look for something more my style for Free Fridays at school." Said Fran knowing that her father would stay with her mom. She went to the darker part of the store and found five new outfits fir school and some new pajamas. She paid for them and headed to the mall hair salon for a trim. when she sat down she looked to her left and saw Kimmie about to get her hair cut. "Hey Kimmie."

"Hey Fran hey Alli." said Kimmie as the stylest started to cut her hair to her shoulders and then got red highlights added in.

Alli smiled as she and Fran got their hair cut to different length.

"You should try doing that in the bookstore more private" she said behind them. They turned and saw her new hair cut. Sara's jaw dropped because it was very short now. It was before shoulder length but now it was to her chin.

"What in the hell did you do to your hair Fran god it is to short now." said her mom. Gil smirked at his daughter. 'So much like her mother having to do her own thing' he thought.

Fran also was wearing one of the new outfits she had bought. It was a black top and black jeans, on her now short hair she had placed a beanie. She had gone punk. She smiled at him warmly. Fran liked dark colors and short hair.

"You like it mom i do. It is just the way i wanted to get it cut back in the beginning of the year."


	15. the contest and gay guy friends

**_I want reveiws people pleasemake them interesting now on._**

Fran smirked at her mom's look as she said what she did. Sara was going to have to get used to Fran being the real her. No more of the girl who was always hiding behind a mask of shyness. She was sick of acting that way. Gil saw that twinkle in her blue eyes the twinkle of happiness and freedom.

"Fran hurry up we're going to the music store." Called Alli, Cee-Cee, Kimmie, Amber and Nicole as they waited for her. All off them were dressed in new clothes and every one of them except Cee-Cee had new haircuts.

"Coming guys." Said Fran as she ran over to them. Sara was shocked to say the least.

Fran and the others left to go shopping at the music store in the mall. "Sara you might want to close your mouth you look like a frog waiting for some big old bug to fly it you mouth." Said Gill with a grin.

"Please tell I am dreaming that my daughter did not just get her hair butchered and is dresses like a punk." Sara said in disbelief as she watched the six teenage girls walking away.

"She is growing up now Sara. She wants to be herself now. She likes different things then she acted like she did back when she was a kid and hanging out with her critics." Said Nick, Greg and Gil as Catherine nodded.

"Fran is a teenager and a Grissom after all. You know that the Grissoms never blend in," said Catherine with a smile. 'Fran is so Gil's daughter never blending in.'

Meanwhile in the music store Fran was looking at some cds when she saw an aid for a contest on song lyrics. Fran walked over to it and picked up the flyer. She read it and smiled because it could be entered by anonymously meaning that she could enter and not be known for doing it.

"I see someone other then those pop junkies noticed the flyer for the song writing contest." Said a voice making Fran look up to see the cashier looking at her warmly.

"Hey Garret long time now see." Said Fran with a smile. Garret had been her neighbor until he had moved across town. He was cute but he was not her type plus he was gay

"Fran god is that you girl." Said Garret with a smile as he came around the counter and gave her a hug. The other worker came over to scold him until he saw whom Garret was hugging.

"Well I will be dammed Fran Grissom is that you girl." He asked as Garret set Fran down.

"Clay Jay is that you boy did you change." Said Fran as she took in his looks. The Jay that she knew had long hair and a wild looking beard. Jay now looked to clean cut.

"You know it Ram Rod." He said then he noticed the flyer in Fran's hands. "Tell me that you are entering the contest girl."

"I am Jay. I want to enter a contest for once." She then bought the cd and left the mall. When she got home she took out a notebook and began to write some new lyrics.

Sara and Gil looked on her and both of them where glad to see her writing something in her notebooks.


	16. Fran

_**I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE Show CSI. If I did Sara would be nicer in the beginning nick wouldn't have gotten placed in the box Ackley WOULD HAVE BEEN.**_

_**kuafu:?"kooiuh8asgdsujaxhftfysfsiadpokuhayu8 w3894wusd8gsa6dtf 799sa8y98743sdjgfyegaihuhiuauyg**_

Fran tapped her chin with her pencil as she tried to think of an idea for a song. She wanted this to be good one. She closed her eyes and thought back to when she was younger. A memory came back to her a sad one. It was of how she felt when she had gotten into that fight with Scott. 'I felt like I lost every thing that day. I did lose something a great friend. I got it!' she thought.

Gil looked in at her and saw her wrapped up in writing something in her notebook. "Hey hunny what are you up to?" He asked as she looked up from her song. Fran looked flushed like she had been running.

"I was writing a song Dad. Do you want to see what I have so far," She said with a smile. This song was her best one ever.

"Sure I would love to see your song." He said knowing that she had to be proud of what she was working on because Fran but her heart into everything she made.

Fran held it out to him and he read the beginning of the song.

Ooooooo,  
Yeah,  
You can't lose me  
You can lose your faith in lovin'  
You can lose the will to trust  
You'll see  
You can't lose me.

You can lose control and lose your senses,  
Lose your strength,  
Lose your defenses.  
You'll see,  
you'll see,  
you'll see,  
you can't lose me.

CHORUS  
You can't lose me  
Cause I'm not leavin'  
You can't lose me cause I won't go  
I'm gonna be there like a shadow  
You won't ever be alone  
I'll be the sun that shines above you  
All around you everywhere  
I'll be there

Gil was amazed that Fran had written such a beautiful song. From what he could see she really meant every word in it. "This is for Scott isn't it?" he asked her.

"Ya it is for him. I just wish I had to guts to let him see it." Said Fran. She couldn't give it to him.

"Fran phone for you. Alex is waiting for you to pick up." Called Sara. Fran picked up her line and heard her mom hang up or so she thought. Sara was listening in on her daughter.

"Hey Alex. What's up?" she asked as her father left the room.

"Just calling to tell you we moved practice up today can you make it," Said Alex. "If you need a ride Scott and I can pick you up."

"I need to ask my folks if I can go. I got something I need to show you anyway."

"Fran you can go over with them." Said Gil over the phone as he took the phone from Sara and hung it up for real.

"Be out front in five minutes Fran." Said Alex hanging up.

Fran walked outside and five minutes on the dot the boys pulled up in Scott's car. Fran smiled at them as she got in with them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Fran ready for your first band practice?" asked Alex as he took in Fran's new look. He whistled at them and said, "Looking good Fran" Making his brother look at her. His jaw dropped. Fran used to look so innocent but now she looked tough and as irritable as a momma bear.

Fran smiled at them but inside she was a churning pot of emotions. She was happy about seeing Scott. Ticked at Alex for blackmailing her and nervous about her new song.


	17. first practice and singing?

Richard and the others were getting bored waiting for Alex and Scott to get there with their new member

Richard and the others were getting bored waiting for Alex and Scott to get there with their new member. "Man what is taking them so long." Said Richard as a car pulled into the driveway. Larry and the others came out of the garage and saw Scott and Alex getting out of the car. The door opened to show a pair of black jeans on a girl's legs. The legs belong to Fran and when she stood up they where all surprised.

"Hey boys ready for practice? " she asked pulling her gloves on. They where black fingerless ones. She smiled at them. "I made a bet with Alex and lost it now I have to sing with you guys." She said before Walking by Alex and hitting him upside the head hard.

"What did I do?" Alex said rubbing his head as Fran shot him a glare that could peal paint off a wall. 'Hehehehehe she still must be pissed about me black mailing her. We need a new voice for the songs and Fran's lyrics rule.' He thought as they want into the garage and the others started to tune up. None of them noticed her take off her shoes or her putting the Spears on the floor face down. Alex couldn't get his bass guitar to get into the tune.

Fran gently took it from him and tuned it perfectly. "How did you do that Fran." They asked her in awe.

"I put the speaker down on the floor and felt the vibrations from it. If any of you for got that is how dancers with hearing problems dance to the music. I have been deaf all my life. That is why I seem to ignore you when you are talking to me from behind me at the pool. I have to talk my hearing aids out to swim." said Fran taking out one of her aids and showing it to them. "Now who is ready to practice"

The boys were shocked to learn that Fran was deaf. Well Scott wasn't but that was because he and Fran had been friends as kids. Fran and him smiled at each other. Fran was happy that she was able to relax with the boys. They liked her no matter what.

They started to practice and Fran was having fun not knowing that some very hateful girls were watching them. Lisa ripped a piece of paper as she watched the group of friends playing music. They had a new member a girl. From the look of things a punk with a great attitude just what they didn't need.

"Dam it they just pull in the freaks," they said hating the girl already. None of them knew that the girl was Fran and that she was there due to blackmail. Fran had pulled Alex off to the side and was showing him her new song. Scott watched them feeling jealous of his kid brother. Fran was his turf and Alex knew that.

Fran feeling the melody to her favorite song by the boys started to sing along with Scott making the others look at her in shock. Fran wasn't an angel but she had a good voice. They were in shock from hearing her singing so they didn't notice her parents standing there. They had come to pick up Fran from practice. Sara was so surprised to hear her daughter sounding so lovely.

"Wow Fran that was amazing." Said Alex impressed that Fran had been hiding that voice behind her fear of stages.

"Thanks Alex sometimes I just can't help myself with that song." She said turning pink in her cheeks. Fran rarely sang with other people in the room with her.

"That was great the way you harmonized with Scott Fran." Said Richard warmly as he smiled at Fran. Richard rarely smiled so Fran felt blessed.

"I often sing along at your gigs." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey honey that was great" said Sara from behind Fran scaring her out of her wits. Gil and the others laughed when she jumped.

"Sorry Fran didn't mean to scar you." Sara said. "Consider it Revenge for this morning pumpkin."

The boys looked at her before she whispered in Alex's ear what had happened that morning. Alex blushed before making a sign with his hands. The others nodded and left it at that.


	18. Family fun and games

Fran smiled as she went to her family car said "Remember Alex that once this is over I get to cream you

Fran smiled as she went to her family car said "Remember Alex that once this is over I get to cream you." Sara and Gil chuckled as they drove towards their home.

"Say what did that sign that Alex gave the others mean Fran," asked Gil turning around to look at her.

"It means you don't even want to know." Said Fran blushing badly at that. Gil smirked before turning back to Sara and whispering something in her ear.

Sara nodded before saying "Hey Fran how about we get a movie and then some burgers." Fran smiled and nodded.

"Just no horror flick please" Fran had gotten scared watching Jurassic Park a fact that Sara still used to tease her.

"Sure Fran think we can drag Sara into the bug special at the Cineplex." Said Gil getting Sara to pale. She now had to deal with two bug nuts in her life.

"We shouldn't but hey consider it family bug bonding time." Said Fran with an evil grin on her face.

Two hours later they walked towards the Mac Donald Restaurant when a bucket of green paint came crashing down in front of Fran. She jumped back and the paint splattered the sidewalk.

"That was on purpose miss cute bad girl you have to stay away from our boys" came Kelly's voice from above them. She then appeared on top of the building near Fran.

"Hello Kella Lindsey Thompson" said Fran using Kelly's full name because it bugged her badly.

"So you know me huh," said Kelly with a sneer. Kelly thought that she was miss perfection.

"Ya I know you I am the one who pranked your locker this morning. How did you like the paint, glue and feathers fallowing on you?" Said Fran moving to the light so Kelly could see her.

"So the new girl thinks that she can prank me then take my man," said Kelly really pissed that this punk had struck first.

"Hey Kelly what did we tell you about going near our friends" came two voices behind Fran. She turned to see Kimmie and Cee-Cee standing there in tank tops and jeans. Kimmie had a sour look on her pretty face. Kelly had seen what those to could do and decided to take off.

"She won't bother you with us around Fran." Said Cee-Cee as she tried not to pick at a long bandage on her left arm.

"What happened to your arm Cee-Cee?" asked Fran looking concerned about her friend.

"I just got a tattoo Fran no biggie just sore." Said Cee-Cee. Fran she could tell would worry about her using that arm.

"Our mom gave us permission to have tattoos done." Said Kimmie showing the bandage on her left bicep.

"Nice see you two at school tomorrow" said Fran as she and her family went into the burger joint.

"They seem nice." Said Sara.

"They are really nice mom. Kimmie is a songwriter and Cee-Cee is a dancer. They just get real protective of those they consider friends." Said Fran as she ordered her favorite burger and fries.

"I understand Fran. Sometimes the nicest people are the oddest ones." Said Gil hugging her as she swallowed some ice water.

"Honey she is drinking right now" said Sara to her husband. He let her go and they ate dinner in peace.

The next morning Gil and Sara woke up to mutter swear words coming from the kitchen. They looked out to see Fran trying to get something out the door before they came out. "David and Matt stay in your own home please." She said.

"But why Franny we want to hang out with you." Said the two tow haired boys looking at her with innocent blue eyes.

"I said no," said Fran pushing them out and locking the door. She then finished eating her breakfast and then left from her window.

Once she had left Sara got a look in her eyes. She grabbed Gil and pulled him into their room for an interesting morning.


	19. Fran fights back

Fran walked into the school and went to her new locker next to her real friends

Fran walked into the school and went to her new locker next to her real friends. The boys all smiled at her as she opened her locker to find a little purple notebook with a picture of an angel on the front and a pink rose sitting there. Fran giggled and opened the notebook to see the note was on the first page

Look at the angel who just got her wings

I hope you know what this brings to you

My lovely angel

Love you

3

Your secret admirer

Fran smiled at the little note. Alex grinned at Scott who was watching Fran like a hawk. Fran looked great that morning dressed in her new clothes and having her hair done the way she wanted it done. She had also put on some makeup.

Scott and Fran walked to their art class together Fran told him a joke as they went in to see Kelly and Lisa about to ruin yet another one of Fran paintings. Her dream painting this time was their target. Fran was pissed beyond reason. That was the last straw.

"Kella Lindsey Thompson and Lisa Marie Willows. Get away from my painting" she said as she formed a fist.

Kelly and Lisa spun around to see Fran standing there in her new outfit and with her new haircut. Their jaws dropped to the floor at the new Fran. "You can't be…." They started to say.

"What Fran Grissom can't dress and act like her true self." Said Scott from beside Fran. Kelly tried to latch onto his arm but he pulled away from her. "Kelly leave me and my friends alone we don't like it when some one messes with our friends. Fran and I have been friends for years. You mess with her stuff one more time and she will press charges."

Fran looked at him with respect in her eyes Scott had defended her. "Look I don't like anyone but one guy and it is not any of the guys I hang out with." Said Fran. "So please just leave me alone."

Kelly and Lisa looked at Fran and said "Okay why then do you sneak off to see Alex in the old art room."

"Alex has my song lyrics and I needed them back but I didn't want anyone to see them." Said Fran calmly.

That shut them up they left but Fran and Scott knew that it was far from over. Kelly was a bitch and Lisa was just as bad.

Fran smiled at Scott. "We are okay for the time being." She then went and sat down on a bench and started to sketch in her notebook.

A woman walked in with their art teacher. "Class I want you to meet the local museum creator Mrs. Belington. She is going to be looking at your work and possibly asking if they can display it at the museum.

Mrs. Belington looked at Kelly's paintings but all she said was "Not what we need. Your work is just to common." Kelly did not like that. Few people liked Kelly's paintings because they were modern art.

When Mrs. Belington came to Scott's work she watched him paint Fran as she sketched in her notebook. She smiled at the painting. "This is talent. The way you catch the light is very nice. She looks like she could come to life."

That was when she saw Fran's dream painting and dropped her items. "Who did this masterpiece?" she asked.

"That is the work of Frances Grissom. She is the girl over there that is sketching." Said Mr. Webster warmly pointing to Fran.

Fran looked up from her sketching and smiled softly at the older woman. "What was it that inspired you to do this Miss Morris?"

Fran looked at the painting and blushed. "I have been having a recurring dream lately. I sometimes paint my dreams to make them clearer to me."

"Who is the man in the mist." asked everyone even Kelly. Kelly knew that her art was not quite what most wanted to see.

"I don't know really this the final scene in the dream the only one that i can rememeber


	20. First steps

Later that after noon Fran was walking in down the street from her house to pick up some milk and eggs when she heard some noises coming from the ally next to the store. She looked down it and saw to her shock Kelly being mugged. Now Kelly was a bitch but she was still a girl who needed help. Fran knew that she had to help Kelly out.

Fran turned her baseball cap backwards and stepped into the ally. She didn't speak as she walked behind the creeps. Three huge guys all way bigger then her or Kelly. She tapped one of them on his shoulder and said calmly "Leave her be." the guy turned and went for her. Fran dodged and nailed him with an upper cut. Fran didn't look it but she could fight if she had to.

About ten minutes later the guys lay on the ground out cold. Kelly looked at her savoir. "Thank you" she said not knowing that she was thanking her supposed rival or that she was bleeding.

"No problem. Come on lets get you fixed up." she said offering her hand to Kelly. Kelly took it not knowing that she was taking the enemy's hand. Kelly walked with her savoir to her place. Fran opened the door and let Kelly in. Her parents were at work so Kelly sat down at the table while Fran went to get the iodine.

"This is going to sting like a bitch but it helps prevent infections." said Fran still keeping her face hidden from Kelly as she applied some iodine to the cut.

"Why are you so nice to me?" said Kelly still not aware that she was being treated by Fran. "You could have walked on by and left me to be mugged.

"I helped you because I hate it when people are hurt by those stronger then themselves. I have bullies at my school but I never stop being me." she said removing her hat and looking right in Kelly's face before going to put her medical kit away.

Kelly was floored Fran had been the one who had helped her. "Fran why help me after all I did to you." she said

"I told you already why Kelly." said Fran softly. "Kelly I want to know why do you hate me so much."

Kelly was thrown for a loop at what Fran said to her. Fran was not yelling at her or trying to hurt her. Fran only wanted to know why she hated her. Fran seemed different then what she had thought she would be like.

"I always was jealous because you always had more people around you then you and Scott became friends and I couldn't take it anymore. I thought that you were going to be a bitchy brat but your really nice." said Kelly.

"A lot of people seem to think that about me unless they know me. Want something to drink Kelly?" she asked.

"Yes thank you. Fran sorry about being a bitch to you." Kelly said looking at her hands. "You don't need to apologize Kelly. I have never held grudges well except for the one I have for you destroying my seascape . That took me weeks to paint and you ripped it up in minutes. My prank on your locker was my revenge for that." Fran said sitting down with two sodas in her hands. "Be careful this brand of soda uses natural sweeteners so it can be a little bitter.

Kelly took a sip and smiled it was good. "how about a truce Fran." she said softly

"Okay Kelly just know that I don't like being lied to. If you break your word with me I have my ways of dealing with people who betray me." Said Fran getting a look in her eyes. It was a mixture of hurt and anger. Lisa and the others had really wounded her with their betrayal.

"Hey Fran why do you hang around with Scott and the guys." asked Kelly wanting to here it from her.

"Scott was my first friend as a kid. I have always been sort of an outcast because I like bugs and I was smart to boot. Lisa caused a riff between Scott and me for awhile but now we're friends again. The guys all sort of are like brothers to me. Larry is smart but never piss him off."

"I know that one for sure. He punched me in the face at the ice rink the other day." said Kelly.

"Teddy is a big softy behind that size of his. Richard is the best listener that a girl could have. Alex is a real joker but he can be a vindictive bastard. Scott is more then a handsome face. He has an artistic soul and is master musician. Scott is the sweetest guy you can meet.

"I only saw their looks but now that you describe them like that can see that I was stupid." Said Kelly. Fran smiled before going to her room and coming back out with a book.

"Try reading this Kelly it is called Skin Deep. It is a really good book." said Fran. Kelly looked at her and smiled Fran was much more then an artist she was a human being one of the few left in the world.

Fran took out her hearing aids just then and smiled "I like the quiet I helps me relax. Look at me when you talk to me so I can read your lips."

"I always wondered why you were deaf do you know" asked Kelly looking at Fran.

" I have always been deaf due to a condition that I got from my father's side of the family." said Fran calmly. "Being deaf is not that different from being able to hear. I hear music and other things with my body. That is why I have speakers on the floor so I can feel the things with my feet and my alarm clock buzzes but it also sends pluses to my pillow that I can feel."

"Wow I never would have known that." said Kelly before Fran's phone went off.

"Hold on a minute Kelly. Alex calls me to tell me when practice is for the band." said Fran putting in her left hearing aid.


	21. first gig

I am working on other stories so sorry this took so long to put up. Check out my other two stories and remember keep you reviews different each time. I hate redone review. Hell tell what you don't like in my stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fran smiled and then screamed making Kelly wonder about her. "We got a gig where and when?" she said writing down the location and the time she had to be there.

"Sorry bout that Kelly the boys got a gig tonight and they want me there" Fran seemed to glow with happiness. Fran and her left the apartment Fran locking the door and heading to the location while Kelly called a meeting with the others at her house.

When all of the others got there Kelly was on the third chapter of Skin Deep. She was shocked at Fran's taste in books. She liked it. Fran was nice, smart, creative and tough when it came down to it.

"Okay Kelly what is going on." asked Lisa thinking that Fran needed a new torment.

"I want you to leave Fran alone from now on," said Kelly.

"What? Why should we?" said Lisa and Sam. Crystal smiled at Kelly someone else protecting Fran meant Fran would be fine.

"Because Fran stopped some creeps from mugging me and then took me to her place to get patched up. Fran is nice to everyone and she is very honest. She told me the truth about the boys. She sees them as big brothers."

"You believe that boyfriend stealing ho over us," said Lisa and Sam both beyond pissed. Kelly was supposed to be her friend.

"Okay that is it Lisa! Fran is not a Ho. She is one of the biggest sweethearts in the world. Fran will do anything for other people even ones that she hates a little bit." Said Crystal her blond and pink hair whipping around her face as she yelled at her twin.

"Fran was there for you Sam when your mom died. Lisa, Fran listened to you cry for two days because of your breakup with Stephan. She never complained or gripped about doing it. We never where there for her over the years when she needed us." Said Crystal with tears in her eyes.

"Fran is a true human being. She is loyal, kind and a true friend to all she knows," said Kelly as she and Crystal headed to the door to leave.

Meanwhile at the Blood Drop a local club for teenagers Fran and the guys were setting Fran was humming a melody that seemed to be her own.

"Fran that is a nice tune what is it from?" asked Scott as he watched her. Fran looked so happy

"I sort of am working on a song and the tune helps me with the lyrics." Said Fran before she turned

pink in the checks. Alex smirked Fran was having fun and she was going to be singing tonight if he had to make her. Fran blushed as Scott turned to fix his microphone.

"That is great Fran. You really must like music," said Alex winking at her. Fran smiled at him. She was feeling good about the music. She was feeling more confident everyday that she could be herself and still be liked by someone. "Ready to sing tonight Fran?" asked Richard gently. Fran nodded to him and then she took out a guitar pic for him.

"You dropped it in the car." She said as she slipped into a thin pair of black flip-flops. Scott had told the owner about Fran needing to feel the vibrations to be perfectly in tune with it.

She smiled at them before she felt a gentle hand on her arm. She turned to see Alli, Cee-Cee, Crystal, Kelly, Kimmie and the entire CSI nightshift gang including Uncle Jim.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them. She was happy they were there but she needed to know why.

"We wanted to see you perform tonight." Said Kelly as she hugged Fran. The boys were shocked as Fran hugged her back. "We called a truce" said Kelly.

"Figured it was time to do so." Said Fran with a smile at them. Kelly and the others went to a spot where they could see the group.

Fran smiled as she felt the melody start up. She smiled at Scott cause they were starting with a duet. Fran's favorite Disney song as a starter for the people on dates.

(Scott) I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

(Fran) A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Scott) Now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Fran) Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

(Fran) A whole new world  
(Scott) Don't you dare close your eyes  
(Fran) A hundred thousand things to see  
(Scott) Hold your breath - it gets better  
(Fran) I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
(Scott) A whole new world  
(Fran) Every turn a surprise  
(Scott) With new horizons to pursue  
(Fran) Every moment gets better  
(Both) I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

(Scott) A whole new world  
(Fran) A whole new world  
(Scott) That's where we'll be  
(Fran) That's where we'll be  
(Scott) A thrilling chase  
(Fran) A wondrous place  
(Both) For you and me

Fran smiled as and Scott finished their song. The people in the club burst into applause and the gang went on to sing 10 more songs before the night ended.


	22. Kidnapped and brothers

I have been working on some homework and junk so sorry that this late. The door slams open behind me. "Friendship. You made me Gay in the story you wrote about me" screams a pissed off Hiei. Ummm bye runs from midget weilding a sword

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fran and the others were sitting at a smoothie shop after the gig drinking down various flavors of smoothies. Gil and Fran were having fun playing bug twenty questions. The others were laughing as Fran stumped Gil on butterfly trivia. He beat her with cockroach trivia. Fran was going to put some change in the matter on the family car when she was surrounded by for men twice her size.

She was grabbed by one of them and had a cloth put over her mouth. Fran was scared and inhaled sharply. She breathed in the fumes and was drowsy.

The creeps laughed as they thought that they had finally gotten the daughter of Gil Grissom. They hauled her into a car leaving a note for Gil. Fran was why to sleepy to know where they were going.

The others came out to see what was taking Fran so long. Sara noticed a peace of paper sitting on the ground as well as Fran's hat. . She picked up the note and read it. She paled and handed the note to her husband the gang read it over his shoulder

'Gil I told you not to return but you did so I have taken your only daughter as well as your two neighbor boys. If you want them safe you must do as I say. I will give you twenty-four hours before I give you your first instructions.'

The letter was unsigned. Gil felt his anger rush forwards. The creep was back and they had his daughter plus the two little boys who lived next door to his family.

"This is one case we all have got to work Fran is everyone's baby" said Jim. Before anything else could be done they went into CSI mode. David taped off the scene while Gil and Sara looked for tire tracks of any kind. They found some near the meter where Fran was putting money in. Gil had his disposable camera on him. He used it to snap several pictures of them. Sara looked at him.

"Gil what if we don't find them in time we could lose not only our baby but to innocent little boys. Sara was scared out of her wits.

Gil handed his camera to Greg and held his wife. "We will find them baby doll." He was scared to. He couldn't risk this case it was way to important to him. Three innocent kids had been kidnapped because of him.

Meanwhile Fran was starting to wake up from her sedatives. She looked around her. She was in a room with no windows. She had been put on a cot near two others both of witch held the two little boys from the apartment next door. They were scared. Fran got off her bed and went to hold them. "Hush it's Me." she said hugging them. Matt curled up on Fran's lap and David held her hand.

The door opened and in walked a man with black hair and cold eyes. Fran knew him right away Scott and Alex's father.

"Why did you bring us here." She said keeping the boys close to her.

"Because I needed a bargaining chip and you are the prefect tool. The boys were a payment from their father. He owed me money for gambling," he said with a dark chuckle. Fran glared at him holding the boys close to her. She wasn't going to let anything happen to them not while she still breathed. He saw the fight that Fran held in her eyes and decided to leave her and the boys for a few days.

After Fran was sure he was gone she reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She hit speed dial preying that her mom had her cell on her. She was glad that nobody had searched her.

Back at the lab Gil and Sara had their hands glued to their phones. When Sara's went off everyone was shocked to see the name on the caller id. Fran's phone number was easy to know but she kept it a secret. Sara opened her phone glad that Jim was trying to trace the location of the call.

"Hello Sara Grissom here." She said not sure what to expect.

"Mom. Its me." Said Fran in a soft voice Jim was already tracking her signal.

"Fran thank god. Are you all right?" Asked Sara trying to get as much info as she could from her daughter just incase she lost the signal.

"I am fine mom so are the boys but we don't know were we are. Please hurry mom before the creep finds out I still have my phone." Matt was starting to breath faster in short gasps. "Matt are you all right" asked Fran forgetting that she had her mom on the phone.

Sara having helped Matt out with his Asthma attacks in the past. She knew that sound Matt was making. "Fran remember Matt is asthmatic. He needs to have his meds ever day." Said Sara into the phone. Fran was scared but she knew she had to keep Matt calm for now.

"Matt focus on my voice sweetie I got you." Said Fran before she started to sing a song that she had heard as a kid.

_**"Come stop your cryin'  
And we'll be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us can't be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry"**_

Matt calmed down as Fran sang to him. David held Fran's hand because she was claming to him and his twin brother. Sara and the others looked to Jim and he said, "Found her. They are at the old music store down town."

Scott and Alex looked at each other before they said "The one on East Pine Street?"

"Ya you know of it." Asked Jim not knowing that it was their family store.

"Our dad owns it. We work there but dad he would never hurt Fran in anyway." Said Scott.

"Scott you know how dad can get when he feels the need for control" said Alex revealing on his arm a dark scar.

Fran's voice came on the phone again before he was asked how he got that scar. "Mom I got to go someone is coming." She hung up. She hid her phone in her shoe. Scott's dad came in and with him were three men. Fran knew that they wanted something.

"Okay Girly give us the kids and nobody gets hurt." Said the biggest guy. Fran noted he had a funny accent.

She stood between the two little boys and the men and said firmly "No I will not let you near my baby brothers" She saw the others trying to get the boys to come to them with candy. "Don't go to them boys." The twins listened to her and stayed by her side.

The men were not used to being told no were enraged and dove at her. Fran moved to fast though as did the boys. They mimicked her movements. Fran using her training to protect the boys from the men who wanted them for what Fran did not know. The fight went on for an hour before one of the men injured Fran by stabbing her in the right shoulder. Fran though in pain would not allow the men to touch the boys.

That was when the doors broke open to revel a severely pissed of group CSIS holding guns on the four men. Fran smiled before she walked over to them the boys clinging to her hands. Jim took them over to an ambulance to have Fran and Matt rushed to the hospital.

Later Fran was sitting on a bed with Matt next to her asleep when her family came in. Gil held a vase of tiger lilies and lilacs. "Hey Butterfly." He kissed her forehead. Matt started to move in his sleep. Fran hummed her song to him and he settled down.

"You would think you were his mother." Said Warrick with a smile.

"No a big sister." Said Fran gently pulling the blanket over him. The nurse came in to take Matt to his bed but Fran gently said, "Let him be he feels safe by me."

Gil ha gotten the story of the boys and he knew that they needed a home. He looked at How Fran seemed to already be seeing the little boys like they were her family. The twins' father had signed the boys over to Nevada Children and youth services. "Sara what would you say to adopting the boys they need a good home and besides they already love Fran."

"You actually read my mind." Said Sara as David looked up at Fran and his twin brother. "We can turn the guestroom into their room.

Fran smiled as she saw her dad pick up David and put him on his shoulders. "It might take a while but looks like the Grissom family just grew." Fran laughed a little before wincing in pain. It hurt to laugh right then.

"Come on gang lets go get the boys some hypo-allergenic things for their new home." Said Catherine and Nick ushering out the others out to leave the family alone.

"Fran thank god I got you that phone it came in handy." Said Sara gently hugging her daughter so not hurt her or wake up Matt.

"The doctors" said you could come home later today. Matt to. Sara and I have got to go sign some papers and then we will be back."

"Okay dad and thanks for the flowers." Said Fran.

"Anytime sweetheart." Said Gil as he, Sara and David left. The boys came in as they left. Each one hugged Fran gently so not to hurt her or wake Mate. Teddy had bought her a teddy bear. Alex smiled as Scott took out a white rose and handed it to Fran. Fran kissed his check and thanked Teddy.

"We are going to stay with Richard and his family so no worries," said Scott with his trademark smirk.

"Cee-Cee and Kimmie are at the house getting the old guest rooms cleaned up for us."


	23. AN

Okay people I am grateful that you're reading my Csi Story but I would like to see at least a little traffic on my other two s

Okay people I am grateful that you're reading my Csi Story but I would like to see at least a little traffic on my other two stories. Because it is dull if I don't get a review or two on them. I DON'T CARE WHAT THE REVIEW IS JUST A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE.


	24. fran wins and an interview

It had been a week sense Fran had come home from the hospital. She was reading in the living room when the twins came tearing into the room. David and Matt had been adopted that very day and now Fran had to put up with her two annoying brothers. They weren't to bad except that they kept having nightmares and asking to stay with her.

She did like how they got involved in games of help mom and Fran shave daddy while he slept on the couch. Matt was easy to deal with David though drove her crazy. He was a ball of energy when he wanted to be. Matt due to his asthma often would sit with Fran and read a book. Fran smiled as she saw what they were playing they were playing run from dad because you poured water on him during a nap.

"Why do you two have to torment dad I will never know?" She said putting her thumb on the page and getting up. She ruffled David's hair as she walked by him on her way to her room. She turned on her radio and put on her headphones like always at her neck. She was waiting to hear the winner of the song-writing contest tonight. She had sent in another song. There was a knock at her door. "Come in" she called.

The door opened to show her friends all there. Kelly had learned of the song contest by hacking into Fran's computerized diary. She had rounded up the gang and they had come over to be with her during the announcement of the winner.

"Okay ladies and gentle men here is the new song sung by Garth Brooks." Said the DJ.

"It's a cloudy day and I feel afraid  
I have to close my eyes  
I don't want to hurt again  
I really just need a friend  
You were there for me  
You were there to see  
When I was crying out  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be loved by you

Chorus  
Daddy don't you know I love you  
It takes someone to be  
A father and a friend  
I love you  
You were everything to me  
You were everything

Remember the night when you held me tight  
I told you through my tears  
I felt unwanted  
And you said you wanted  
To be there for me  
To be there to see  
My life to blossom forth  
The beauty you knew was there  
And you took the time to care

Chorus  
Daddy don't you know I love you  
It takes someone to be  
A father and a friend  
I love you  
You are everything to me  
You are everything"

"And the winner of our contest is Frances Grissom. Garth was teary eyed as he read your lovely song little lady." Said the DJ. The others in Fran's room nearly hugged her to death. She had won the contest with a song for Gil.

Fran looked to her father and saw he had tears in his eyes. He hugged her gently and Fran smiled "I wrote it just for you." She smiled wondering if her song getting sung by a famous singer was her prize. There was a knock at the door. She went and answered the door. Standing at the door was a woman. "Can I help you maim?" she asked being weary of new people after her kidnapping.

"I am looking for Frances Grissom," said the woman sizing Fran up.

Fran smirked at her "You speaking to her" she said to the woman.

"You're the winner of the song contest?" She asked looking at Fran. Fran wore her favorite gray sweatpants and a torn up old tank top.

"Ya I am." Said Fran as her family and friends came into the living room.

"I am the reporter for the radio station would you please sit down and give us an interview?" she asked.

Fran looked at her family and friends before saying "sure." The woman walked into the room and saw that Fran had a nice home even if it was full people. They went into the kitchen and the woman set up a voice recorder.

Woman: Frances what is it that inspired you to write My Friend My Dad.

Fran: I wrote it for my dad we have become close in the last few weeks.

Woman: Wow. What makes your song so nice is how it flows. Was it easy to write it

Fran: Not always but then again I was kind of busy just being a teenage girl.

Woman: Frances what do you do when not writing songs

Fran: Call me Fran. I actually live a pretty active life. I have a band that I sing in with my best friends. If I am not with the band I usually can be found painting in the art room at my school with two of my best friends Scott and Kelly. I also have to keep my two kid brothers out of trouble.

Woman: Okay so you are just a teenage girl with a group of friends and a small family. So do you have any hobbies that are different then most teens.

Fran: I like studying bugs. I got that from my father. He and I drive my mother nuts with bug facts at the dinner table.


	25. interveiw part two and Stolen kisses

-1Woman: Okay a girl who isn't afraid of bugs. Fran final question is there anything about you that nobody would guess from this interview.

Fran: I have hearing problems. I have had them since I was born.

The woman clicked the recorder off at that. She looked at Fran in shock. The song writer was hearing impaired. This was not expectable for the music world.

After she left Fran helped her mother tuck in Matt. Gil was taking care of David. Fran smiled as she waved goodbye to her friends. She kissed her mom and dad good night glad that they had managed to shave his beard off kissing him with it was had to do. "Remember daddy tomorrow all of the dads are going to go shopping with us girls. The winter ball is in two weeks." she then went to bed. Gil looked at Sara with pleading blue eyes.

"Not saving you this time honey you were the one who made that bet with her and the other girls only to lose it. Face it you got stumped by a teenage girl at bug trivia." said Sara with a smile. She started to kiss him on his neck. Sara was in the mood and Gil knew it. He let out a growl she knew he would pounce on her in a second if the kids weren't likely to walk in on them.

He pulled her into his arms and returned her favor by kissing her jaw line while she whimpered. Sara started to move her fingers down his shirt unbuttoning it. She smiled Gil was in for one heck of a night.

Just as she was about to start taking off her own clothes "Umm you might want to go to your room if you want to have sex" said a voice. They turned to see Fran standing there in her pjs holding a glass of water. "as glad as I am for the free show I don't think that the twins would understand." she said before opening her bedroom door and returning to bed. Sara pulled Gil into their room for some sex.

Fran opened her window to let in some air and nearly screamed. Standing on her fire escape was a guy dressed in black. She was about to scream when they kissed her on the lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet. The figure pulled back and said to her "Shush I didn't mean to scare you my angel. I only wanted to see you before tomorrow." they then jumped down from where they had been standing.

Fran just held her lips and smiled that was the perfect kiss much better then Cam's sloppy kisses. She went over to her night stand and took out a notebook and pencil.

Across the street a figure stood there watching her window with a smile as he held his own lips. He had kissed her and she hadn't pushed him away. He smiled before going home. He opened his window and snuck in only to have his younger brother turn on the light. Alex smirked as he saw Scott half in and half out the window

"You went to see her sleep again didn't you" he said to his older brother.

"I did. She was opening the window when I got there. I had to kiss her to keep her from screaming." he smiled slightly at his kid brother. Alex's eye grew huge as he looked at his big brother.

"you finally kissed her about time you grew the balls." said Alex with a smile


	26. never let Grag drive

-1The next morning Gil went into Fran's room to wake her up and saw her sleeping with a notebook in her lap. 'must have been writing another song last night.' he thought before getting an evil look in his blue eyes. He slipped the notebook out her hands before sneaking off to the bathroom. where he filled a Dixie cup with warm water and went back to her room. He poured it on her lap and ran from her wrath.

Fran came tearing out of her room after him. Sara stood in the kitchen with the twins at her sides as the father and daughter tore through the apartment.

"Just a normal Saturday morning at the Grissom house." came Jim's voice he was sitting at the table drinking some coffee. Fran smiled and hugged him.

"Good morning Uncle Jim" She smiled at him glared at Gil and then went to get dressed for a day of shopping with her friends and their dads. The dad's should have bet with her not her dad.

"Good morning Franny Bannanny." called Jim with a smile. "She just seems to blossom more and more everyday" Jim loved Fran like she was his own daughter. He often would get back round checks on her boyfriends.

"I know it seems like just yesterday she was starting kindergarten now she is getting ready for the winter ball." said Sara with a smile as Fran came back into the room. She wore a dark green tank top over blue jeans and sneakers.

"Ready for a day of shopping dad." she asked Gil as he ate a blueberry pancake. He nearly chocked as she reminded him of the bet.

"Fran come on don't you want to do this with your mother" he said trying to get out of it.

"No daddy besides you made a bet and you have to face the penalty for losing it. You and the rest of the guys on the team have to go dress shopping with us girls."

"She has a point Gil besides I can't go with the girls today I have to help with Lindsey's wedding." said Sara "I am taking the boys with me."

"This isn't fair why does it have to be dress shopping." said Gil.

"Because we want to look good now as my bio teacher Mr. Patton says Suck it up man." said Fran eating her oatmeal. The boys made faces at her breakfast.

"She roped me into it to Gil so you aren't the only one who lost to her." Said Nick, Greg, Warrick and another man at the door with the other girls. They all wore the same outfit as Fran.

"We planed this last night so we can spot the others." said Kelly grateful her cousin wasn't coming. She was related to Samantha through Greg.

"Ready to go you two." said Fran to Gil and Jim. Both men grumbled at the girls.

"Deal with it ladies it only gets worse today." said Fran with an evil smirk. The men felt scared by it.

"Come ladies time to make these mice into men of shopping" said Greg used to shopping with Catherine and his boyfriend. After his wife had died he fell in love with another man name Gary. Gary was a chef and loved trying new foods on his family.

"Greg how is you get more girlly every time I see you" said Nick before Gary sent him the evil eye. Fran smirked a little as they dragged the unwilling men out to the minivan.

Greg was driving like a mad man. Fran had thought ahead and had brought a barf bag. "Whose idea was it to let him drive" she asked before throwing up.

"Greg stop driving like a mad man. Fran just tossed her cookies" said Kelly. Gil was rubbing Fran's back to help her stomach stop churning. Greg slowed down as they came to the mall.

Jim hit him upside the head and said as he got out "You made Fran lose her oatmeal." After stopping at the food court Fran was feeling better as she sipped on a strawberry smoothie. They went into a small store to look at the discount dresses. Fran decided to watch the others before going to find her own dress.

Crystal found her dress first. She stepped out of the dressing room in a black and gold number. It was a sleek sleeveless black dress with a gold designs going up the left side, and a fanned out bottom. "I think this dress is just right on you honey bunch" said Nick.

"I think so to Lisa is going to flip when she sees this dress. It costs me a bout a months allowance but the dress she wants it way more." She took out a picture of Lisa's dress of dreams. All five of the other girls looked sick at it.

The next girl to find her dress was Alli in a red strapless dress touched the floor. She smiled and so did Warrick as he looked at his daughter she looked lovely in the dress. Fran even felt proud of her friend.

Cee-Cee came out in green floor length dress with capped sleeves and a fake bodice. Her twin and the others applauded her good taste. Kimmie wore a dress in the same design of the dress Crystal had grabbed but it was sky blue with white designs on the bottom.

Kelly was in a golden yellow dress that was strapless and floor length

Fran just couldn't find a dress. She was about to give up when she saw it. She grabbed the right size and went into the changing room to try it on. She opened the curtain and saw Richard standing there with Larry

"Whoa hottie in the mall" Richard said teasing Fran. It was a rare thing to see him in a joking mood. Fran blushed as everyone looked at her. The dress she had on was a purple spaghetti strap style dress that hugged her curves the right way. She smiled at Gil though.

"You look dazzling Fran." he said as she turned to change back into her other outfit. After everyone paid for their dresses they went to the art supply store for Fran needed some new oil paint. Fran also picked up some watercolor paints for the twins.

Scott was watching from the music store as Fran paid for her new paints. He smiled and touched his lips again. He still felt the tingle in them. Fran was so cute.

"So who is driving on the way back cause I do not want to lose my smoothie." said Fran as they went to the parking lot.

Gary took the keys out of Greg's hands and went to the van. "So Fran would you like me to drop you off at the art club?" he asked.

"Yes it has been to long since I worked on any paintings" said Fran. The van pulled out of the parking lot easy. They came to the club about five minutes later. Fran and Kelly jumped out of the van and went in.


	27. dady finds out

-1I redid the last chapter and this one has a song in it as well as a new painting

Fran went to her easel and found a sunset pink rose on the stool she at on as well as a teddy bear holding the latest poem.

Angel

Sorry I stole that kiss

But it bliss

I hope I don't miss

You in your dress.

Love,

your secret admirer

Fran smiled as she held the flower and teddy to her chest. She then set them down and started to get to work on a new painting. This was a special picture it was of an ninja dressed in black kissing a young girl dressed in a purple dress as she stood in a window. She was working on it for a few hours before a pair of arms wrapped a round her waist. She looked up to see her twin brothers standing there behind her.

"Hey you two how did you get in here." she asked them. Gil and Sara stepped out from behind a canvas "Oh that's how."

"Ready to leave Hun we thought we could go get some ice cream." said Gil. Fran looked at the clock and was surprised it was 7 PM. She started to put her supplies away. She looked at her painting and was shocked the guys in her paintings rarely had faces. The ninja's face was showing from the bottom of the nose down.

"Wow Fran that is amazing" said Kelly. She was amazed the two figures were familiar to her but she didn't know why. Fran smiled and waved as she and her family went out to get ice-cream. Fran picked up Matt and put him on her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

The family came to the ice-cream shop and ordered. Matt and David both got vanilla bowels with sprinkles. Gil ordered a chocolate ice-cream cone. Sara had mint chocolate chip on a waffle cone. Fran had ordered lemon sorbet. Her choice raised her mother's eyebrows. Fran hated the stuff she thought.

Fran licked her frozen treat happily as they walked towards home. When they got into the house Fran went to her room to get ready for bed she smiled as she opened her window for some air. The memory of the night before playing in her mind. She was looking forward to finishing that new painting the next day

The next morning Fran was working on her latest song when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door a small bouquet of daisies sitting on the step. She picked them up and saw a card from him. She grinned it wasn't a poem like usual it was a song

I find my way from the darkness,  
After all this time  
Now I see your smiling face, looking back at mine  
I was always told that love can be blind  
Now I understand that love can be kind

'Cause you're my angel,  
gotta make you see  
I'm the one for you,  
you're the one for me  
'Cause you're my angel,  
gotta let you know  
That now I found you,  
i'm never letting go  
'Cause you're my angel

At times I meant it,  
i'm weak or in despair  
But it's enough to know that you were always there  
And I love you 'cause you can see inside my soul  
You bring me comfort when i'm standing all alone

'Cause you're my angel,  
gotta make you see  
I'm the one for you,  
you're the one for me  
'Cause you're my angel,  
gotta let you know  
That now I found you,  
i'm never letting go  
'Cause you're my angel

I was always told that, love can be blind  
Now I understand that, love can be kind

'Cause you're my angel,  
gotta make you see  
I'm the one for you,  
you're the one for me  
'Cause you're my angel,  
gotta let you know  
That now I found you,  
i'm never letting go  
'Cause you're my angel

Love you a lot my own angel

Ninja of your heart.

Fran felt tears going down her face as she went back into the apartment with the daisies in her hand. They had a lovely vase already. She added some water to them and went to her room passing her father on her way.

Gil watched as his little girl went passed him holding a vase full of flowers. Fran often came home with flowers after school and on odd days she found a batch of them by the door. Fran had been keeping who was giving them to her a secret.

Fran placed her newest vase besides the other two and smiled. the flowers were all so lovely and Matt wasn't allergic to them. She turned to see her father standing there with his arms crossed. Fran knew that meant tell me before I flip out and give you the sex talk. "I have a secret admirer daddy" she then pushed Gil out so she could get dressed for school. Gil was fuming as Fran came out in her uniform to get her shoes.

"Dad it is just a boy from the school." she said kissing him and leaving for the day.

Scott, Alex and Richard were waiting for the twins to hurry up. They came out and then the five teenagers took of running for School. Scott was shocked to see Fran at her locker already She had added a new hair clip to her look. Her bangs were a touch to long so she had to clipp it back. Fran smiled at him and the others.


	28. The dance

Fran was in her room putting her dress on the night of the dance. She was nervous tonight was when she would meet her secret admirer after two months of him sending her songs, poems, flowers and other gifts. She smiled as she put a hair clip in her hair. It was a jeweled butterfly style one. Gil had bought it for her so she could do something with her hair. Sara came into the room and smiled at her daughter. Fran was so pretty dressed up like that. She then took out a simple but elegant mask for her to wear that night.

Fran smiled and hugged her mom. Sara felt tears in her eyes as she watched her daughter put the mask on her face. Fran was so grown up now. Fran was going to leave home in a year for what ever collage she was accepted into.

Fran turned to her mother as Gil came in and snapped a shot of her in her dress. "Daddy give me that camera" she said to him. She smiled though knowing he would just get the other one he had. She kissed him when the door bell rang. "That will be the girls. We wanted to get together here" she said.

Gil opened the door and they all gasped. Standing there were her friends all dressed up. All of them were wearing their masks. They all seemed to have been transformed into princesses.

"Wow who are these princesses and where are our girls" said Sara with a grin. The girls all laughed. "So Gary is driving you to the school and you are spending the night afterwards at Crystal's place." she said after five shots of the girls.

"Yes mom." said Fran kissing her mother on her cheek they had dropped their stuff off at the Stokes house that morning. The girls piled into the convertible that Gary had rented for the night. Fran grinned at her friends. They all knew about her secret admirer and how she had been kissed by him.

They happily chatted in the car on the way to the school. "Hey guys you should have seen Lisa's face when mom told her that she had to wear a different dress to the dance. She was so mad. She spent three months of her allowance on a dress that she isn't even allowed to wear." said Crystal with a grin.

Fran smiled and was having a great time. When the came to the school she saw Lisa and Sam standing there with their dates making out with them. Sam wore nice black dress. She unlike Lisa had bought a dress she knew she could get away with. Lisa wore a hand me down dress form her big sister Lindsey's prom. It looked horrible on her. L

Fran rolled her eyes behind the mask she wore and headed inside with the girls. She forgot about the two evil girls when she saw the gym. It had turned into a royal looking ballroom. Fran smiled as she saw her boys by the stage they would be closing the dance. She hugged Richard, and Larry "Where are Alex and Scott." she asked. She saw teddy was hitting on a short girl with brown hair. The three guys didn't wear their masks.

"They had some problems with their suits or something like that" said Larry as he hooked up the amp. In truth the Scott was picking up a rose from the florist to give Fran later that night. He was going to reveal himself to her at midnight before they performed. Fran smiled as she went out to dance with Teddy he had been shot down by the girl and decided to help him feel better.

Fran danced with the gang for a long time before deciding to go get a drink. She was poring herself a glass of punch when she found a rose in her face. A very familiar blue and white rose. She turned to see her ninja of love standing there with a simple mask on his face. He smiled at Fran and said "Hello angel. You look lovely tonight." He said as he handed her the rose. The DJ decided to slow things down with a slow song. "May I have this dance Angel." Fran nodded and took his hand

While dancing with him Fran felt like she was floating. So was Scott Fran was a good dancer. The beat was soft but no words were in it. The two dancers started to sing in harmony

"I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream"

The clock chimed midnight time to unveil the face behind the mask. He reached up and said "I really hope you like what you see" he said.He removed his mask to show Scot standing there.


	29. the kiss and fran dense?

Fran looked at Scot and gasped "Scott you are my secret admirer" she said she shocked. She never thought of all the guys she knew that he was the one who left her the gifts.

"I was scared you would never believe me if I told you outright that I am gaga over you" He said to her.

"I wouldn't have but all that poetry and the songs I should have known it was you," said Fran. He kissed her on the lips and the gang all started to clap even Samantha clapped.

"It's about dam time," shouted Larry. Richard was paying Teddy some money.

"Dam it I am really dense aren't I," said Fran as they broke apart.

"Ya but I wouldn't want you any other way." said Scott as Fran broke out into a smile. She knew he truly loved her.

"Hey love birds we all are glad you are together now and all but we have a dance to finish off," said Alex. Fran and Scott smiled as they went to get ready to sing. Alex and the others started to play a melody that Scott didn't know but Fran did. She smiled Alex the sneak that was her melody to the song her had stolen. She started to sing

"I know that we've been friends forever  
But now I think im feeling something totally new  
And after all this time i opened up my eyes  
Know i see you were always with me

chorus:  
Could it be you & i  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly im falling for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and i never  
knew  
Could it be that its true  
Its you and its you

Its kinda funny you were always here  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime i need you you've been there for me  
Now its clear I've been waiting for you

chorus  
Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And its real and its true  
Its just me and you  
Could it be that its you"

She was looking right at Scott as she sang. His eyes widened Fran loved him enough to write a song for him.

They left soon after Lisa and Sam came too. The girls all giggled as they got to the house and Nick gave the boys in the car the evil eye. The girls all got even with him for that when they grabbed him and gave him a makeover.

The girls all changed into pjs. They all had different colored tank tops over black pj pants. Fran had on blue, Alli green, Crystal pink, Lisa yellow, Cee-Cee purple, Sam orange, and Kimmie was in red, they all settled in for the night. The other girls all picked on Fran about how she had kissed Scott like that at the dance.


End file.
